


【普次方】酒色财气

by dajiangdongqu



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, 普次方 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajiangdongqu/pseuds/dajiangdongqu
Summary: LOFTER最近屏蔽太多，搬上来存个档。
Relationships: Vladimir Putin & Donald Trump, Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	【普次方】酒色财气

曼哈顿的灯光很耀眼，在灯光下求生的蛀虫腐蚀着这座大厦。  
钱，钱，钱，省下来，要想办法扣出来，从死咬不放的工人嘴里扣出来。  
为了保证他们能最高效率干活，他可以在工地花比基尼裸女，这样即使是在下雨，他们仍然会卯足全力干活，才能为他建成让所有人都惊叹的建筑。  
他的世界就是简单而泾渭分明的黑白。  
唐纳德看着建筑图纸，心潮澎湃：  
他一定要超过父亲，一定要获得成功。  
他要比太阳灼热，他会比太阳还要耀眼，他要用金子般的光照耀世间。  
“我会回到德国，回到一切开始的源头，完成弗里德里希.特朗普未完成的事，完成你做不到的事。”

夜晚沉静，夜色温柔，就像瓦洛佳眼里落入的星光。  
弗拉基米尔不追求名利，他只追求信仰，为了伟大的苏 /维 /埃，他可以放弃一切。  
谁不崇拜英雄呢？  
热血就应该挥洒，谁不渴望建功立业。  
“你的哥哥死于列宁格勒保卫战，我们为你哥哥而自豪，你也该如此，瓦洛佳。”  
“我要离开这里，对不起。”他的爱人蓝眼睛就像蝴蝶翅膀上的鳞片，她轻微的啜泣声让他心碎。  
弗拉基米尔在莫斯科的寒风中了亲吻薇拉，他的臂弯挡住了呼啸的风。  
谁能拒绝瓦洛佳的吻呢?他有坚毅的眉眼和温柔的嗓音，懂得如何用绵绵情话攻陷女孩本就敞开的心房，就连本该残忍的分别在他的吻下也变得温情脉脉。  
他的吻比月色还要温柔。

东德的经济一如既往颓唐，这里有钢铁，有矿石，但很难生产日用品，就算给他们十年他们也无法造出一辆汽车，但至少建筑材料足够便宜。  
酒杯的质感和玻璃窗反射的光如出一辙，扭曲的人影在杯子里晃动。唐纳德把算计很好地掩藏在推杯换盏之间，为了能尽量压下价格，他破天荒喝了酒。  
他厌恶酒精，酒精是唐纳德家族的敌人，他的爷爷死于酗酒，另一个哥哥也是。  
他厌恶于繁琐的酒桌文化，厌恶于推杯换盏之后假惺惺的客套和藏在面具下不动声色的算计。但他不讨厌钱，不会拒绝利益，总得牺牲些什么，忍受什么才能得到想要的东西。  
他后悔了，这里没有曼哈顿自在，有的除了压抑外只有压抑。

虽然是特工，但这所谓的特工似乎和他从前在电影。  
现实里的间谍工作乏味而无趣。无非是和不同代表财富的人周旋罢了。意识到这一点的弗拉基米尔有些沮丧，他站在走廊尽头，盯着自己的目标——  
一个为了建筑材料而特意跑到德国的房地产商。  
年轻，长款毛呢大衣，似乎还不太习惯于东德的气候，撑起的笑容在对方的目光离开的时候垮下去，一副被迫营业的为难样让他想笑。  
啊，他也是蓝眼睛。  
忧郁的，盛满了不情愿的蓝眼睛，他的脸有些婴儿肥，看起来乖巧懂事，他的脸部线条很古典，站在那里就是一副中世纪的油画。  
薇拉的眼睛和唐纳德的眼睛重叠在了一起，弗拉基米尔有那么一瞬间晃神。  
以什么由头接近他呢？弗拉基米尔苦苦思索，却见自己盯上的目标迎面向自己走来。

唐纳德感觉头有些晕乎乎的，说不定会被他们看笑话，赶在自己还有意识之前他可不希望醉倒在这里。他眯着眼睛看到了一个类似于侍者的男人，把房门钥匙和美元一股脑塞给对方：“306号房间，帮帮我。”  
对方似乎有些惊讶，似乎是被他吓到了。  
”我会付给你足够的小费。”他又重复了一遍。小伙子很壮，唐纳德拍了拍他的胳膊，自然而然搂住了他的腰。嗯，手感不错，这是一具虽然比他矮一些但足够结实的身体，他熨烫笔挺的西装上有淡淡的香味有种说不出的熟悉感。唐纳德凑近闻了闻，像个十足的变态。他能感觉到对方的身体一下就绷直了，触碰到的皮肤下似乎在鼓动着，他脑子里开始闪过无数稀奇古怪的念头。  
喝酒好难受，酒的味道比马尿还要难闻，从咽喉到肠胃都像被火燎过。  
什么能醒酒?  
可乐，姜汤?  
在下一秒他知道了——  
还有来自陌生人的拳头。  
唐纳德和弗拉基米尔的初遇充满了下巴脱臼的响声，充斥口腔的铁锈般的血腥味，以及路人的惊呼声。

他似乎有受虐倾向，这是弗拉基米尔对唐纳德的第二印象。  
他竟然没生气，和其他傲慢无知的西方人一个德行——你越是不给他好脸色，他就越是对你以礼相待。  
房地产商看来稍微清醒了一些，好声好气向他道了歉，为了向他证明对他没有那方面的想法，他甚至提出和他一起去找刺激。  
嗯，两个男人大半夜坐在一起唠嗑很奇怪，尤其是对面还有一副巨大的/半/裸/美女的广告牌。  
“这就是你说的……嗯，刺激?”  
“我觉得这是到你们国家后看到的最刺激的东西——”唐纳德伸出手，五指收拢，像是在揉捏什么，配合着广告牌上女郎迷离的目光，这动作看起来真是难以言说的猥琐。“她能光明正大出现在这里就是个奇迹，说不定第二天她就会被不懂欣赏的老古董以有伤风化的名义撤下，在她离开之前我想多看看她。”  
出现了，西方人特有的无知和傲慢。  
“你不喜欢美人么？反正我很喜欢。”唐纳德近乎痴迷地凝视着年轻的躯体。“东德美人很棒，真的很棒。”  
弗拉基米尔刚想骂他色鬼，但在看到他的眼睛的时候说不出话，他又想起了薇拉。  
“认识你很高兴——”房地产商又在自说自话。“啊，听说你们苏联人都喜欢在告别的时候亲别人?奇怪的习俗，但是我不歧视你们，我也愿意用你们的方式向你告别，我的朋友。”  
弗拉基米尔刚想反驳不是什么人都适合用勃日列涅夫之吻的时候，唐纳德凑了过来，想鸡一样在他的嘴唇上重重啄了一口。  
然后唐纳德不出意外地又挨了第二次打。

“我自撇下酒色财气；谁会离茶药琴棋。”

唐纳德是一个白痴，他的脑子里充满了傲慢和偏见，塞满了混沌的龌龊的东西，他晃一晃脑袋能听到里面有水在响。  
但在做生意这方面他确实是天才，弗拉基米尔无法否认。在大学是自己的专业便是经济学，所以他更能理解唐纳德的举动。  
他看似豪爽实则斤斤计较，合同条约有好几页，擅长笑眯眯给别人捅刀子，用文字游戏把对手玩弄于股掌间，狡猾，卑劣。  
弗拉基米尔能看到商人们咬牙切齿恨不得把他掐死的样子就觉得好笑。  
其实他的工作已经告一段落，但天不遂人愿，弗拉基米尔的申请就像被四处踢的皮球，这个号称世界上除了美国外最伟大的国家就像全身麻痹的植物人，大脑无法控制身体，手续流程又臭又长，他只能继续留在这里。  
他住在这所酒店，而弗拉基米尔目前为酒店而工作。酒店设有专门的吧台，而他在里面当调酒师。弗拉基米尔懂得如何调出恰到好处不会醉人的酒，很受女士的青睐。  
唐纳德发现这一点后就成为了他的常客，他喜欢邀请年轻的女士喝酒，但唐纳德从来没有主动喝过一杯。  
这是唐纳德奇怪的癖好，而弗拉基米尔每次都心照不宣在他的酒杯里放入果汁，或者是加冰特殊处理过的可乐。  
看着唐纳德和醉醺醺的女郎调情已经成为弗拉基米尔打发无聊时光的一种消遣。  
“这才叫生活，洛维奇——”唐纳德对他眨眼。

他不可置否。

在这期间弗拉基米尔收到了薇拉的信，他这才知道自己心爱的姑娘已经决定嫁人的消息，按照日期推算，自己心爱的姑娘早在一个月之前就已经结婚。  
他捏着信纸不知所措，虽然在分别之前他早已有了预感，但没想到她会那么快就忘记他，早早投入别人的怀抱。唐纳德读不懂俄文，但能读懂他的表情，或许是因为在男女感情方面造诣比他深。  
“我也有恋人，曾经，她是强势而能干的女士，但——”唐纳德耸肩。“她太强势，所以我们分开了。”  
他是一只风筝，而绳子的另一头在伊万娜的手里，无论他飞多远他都会被她拽回来，他只想离开她的控制，似乎走到哪里都没有自由可言。  
“所以我决定换一个伴侣，就这么简单，一切都变得轻松了很多。”他露出他招牌的小虎牙。“这世界上能抓住的东西其实很少——”  
“money, woman,power，我要这三样已经足够。”  
好吧，虽然有时候这人的性格让人讨厌，但他的自信让人很难去想负面的东西。  
这大概算是这人身上为数不多的优点之一，虽然他很吵。  
“要尝尝樱桃炸弹么，酒精含量很低？”  
“不不不，我不喝酒。”唐纳德连连摆手，“酒除了麻痹神经之外和让脑子不清醒外没什么用，我有比这更好的消遣。”  
“这我同意，酒喝多后总是容易做蠢事。”唐纳德摇晃着高脚杯，里面装着可乐，随着唐纳德的摇晃泛起一层棕红的泡沫。

“洛维奇，忘了你无情的小情人吧，我带你去一个好地方。”

弗拉基米尔危襟正坐，宛如入定的老僧。  
他听着不同的姑娘叫他唐尼，女孩们柔软的腰肢，嫩到能掐出水的皮肤，她们的眼睛顾盼多情，嗓音甜美可人。但他不愿加入这场奢/靡的狂欢，只是坐在外头等待，透过门缝，他面无表情看着到唐纳德在自己面前交/欢，没有廉耻而彻底的放/纵，他的腰起伏而又放下，女人在他身下婉/转，男人和女人的呻/吟混合在一起刺激着他的神经，弗拉基米尔觉得自己/硬/了，硬到难受。  
唐纳德的皮肤很白，完事后姑娘们走出来，用看外星人的目光看他，不好/色的男人太少见了。  
他的任务仅仅是为了盯着唐纳德，更何况他还有薇拉，虽然他们暂时分别了，但——  
他对她有责任，正派的男人不会去找社会责任低下的女孩发泄兽//欲，这不道德。  
唐纳德懒洋洋躺在床上，床很凌乱，充斥着情///欲后的味道，衣服落了一地。唐纳德也不避讳，大喇喇露出自己布满吻/痕/的胸膛。  
他太慵懒了，就像刚吃饱了木屑的仓鼠，脑袋靠在床柜上，目光迷离如瘾君子，他不喝酒，但显然他找到了比酒更适合的安慰剂。  
“我为你感到惋惜。”唐纳德从床上站起来，露出他匀称的身体，他的身体比例很好，皮肤也很白，他赤裸着，带着荷尔蒙走向他。  
他嘴角红肿，脸上还带有劣质口红印出的印子，头发散乱。  
他弯下腰捡起衣服，弗拉基米尔能看到他的手是如何套进袖子，又是如何慢慢扣起扣子，将暧昧的青紫掩藏在看似端正正派的白衬衫下。  
他做这些动作的时候对他毫不掩饰，慵懒而疲倦，有些女气的妩媚。  
“我猜你肯定还是处男，真可怜，”唐纳德先是满脸悲悯，然后似乎是想到了什么，满脸坏笑。“莫非……你不行?”  
“我不行?”  
这事关男性的尊严，弗拉基米尔将他推倒在床上压了上去，姿态犹如捕食的猎豹，他示威似地往下顶，姿态暧昧。唐纳德在他身下扭动着，挣扎着，笑得上气不接下气，他有些虚弱，推他的力气格外弱，只能任由他宰割，如同砧板挣扎上的鱼。  
弗拉基米尔承认有玩笑的成分，但不知为什么，动作越来越过火。  
唐纳德的眼睛很好看，就像海蓝宝石，睫毛下若隐若现的光，就像夏日里投射到天花板上的水波的影子。  
他抚摸过唐纳德被亲吻过的皮肤，闻到劣质的香水味，这一切让他感到莫名兴奋。因为他的抚摸，唐纳德在颤栗，他的嘴唇张开，像是在引诱他。在失态失控之前，弗拉基米尔推开了他，这是错误。  
在他信奉的宗教里的教义里记在，欲望是罪恶。  
不能越线，不能越线。

在这天晚上，他做了一个不可描述的梦。  
梦里有唐纳德上下起伏的胸膛，有唐纳德的嘴唇，以及唐纳德的眼睛，他的眼睛在用不可思议的柔情凝视着他。  
然后，唐纳德的手解开了扣子，探进了他的衬衫。

他不能再这么待下去，太危险了。

他在洗手，洗去手上的液体，他感到反胃和不可思议。  
他就像青春期的小男孩一样自渎，为了一个男人。  
高//潮后的孤独感淹没了他，他只感觉疲倦。  
痛苦撕扯着他的灵魂，将他抛向绝望的边缘。  
唐纳德的眼睛和薇拉的眼睛重叠在一起，他竟然分不清这双眼睛的主人到底是谁，没有人告诉他这代表什么。  
他不应该把唐纳德和薇拉比较，他也觉得自己简直是疯了，薇拉永远是温柔却抓不住的月光，唐纳德不是，他是男人，他放纵，他轻佻。白天的时候，他在对手面前做戏，在夜晚，他在女人堆里做戏，被欲望支配，眼睛里却保持着情醒。  
很奇怪。  
他抬头，看着镜子里自己的身体和疲惫不堪的脸庞，惊讶地发现早已沉淀下去的情感再次点燃，金子般的情感融化在他心里，那是前所未有的体验，不是感官刺激，也不是爱情的甜蜜，是其他的——  
是禁忌。  
天花板上耶稣的目光在看着他，弗拉基米尔佩戴在胸口的银色十字架烙烫了他的胸膛。

他心神不宁，甚至打翻了递给客人的酒，今天的工资估计没了。  
他对女士歉意一笑，年轻的女士羞涩颔首。  
谁会拒绝瓦洛佳的微笑和歉意呢？  
虽然他内敛，但身上的气质和举手投足间的从容足够让女士心动。  
女士在等待期间，和同伴谈论起发生在纽约的大事：唐纳德他开的赌场面临破产，泰姬陵赌场是他引以为傲的王冠，而现在为了生活，他要把他的皇冠抵押。  
难怪今天一天都没看到他招摇的身影，那他会去哪？

他找到唐纳德的时候，他在放映厅里醉醺醺地躺着，他又喝酒了，弗拉基米尔看着倒在他脚旁的啤酒挑眉。  
已经是老年人的凯恩在银幕上反复重复“玫瑰花蕾”，唐纳德醉醺醺地看着凯恩，嗤笑出声：“你就应该换一个女人，不离婚是你人生中最大的错误。”  
“你喝酒也是一个错误。”他说着坐在了唐纳德的旁边。“你自己说过的，酒精这种东西对身体有害无益。”  
“我已经快离开这里了，总得尝试一些以前没尝试过的，说实话，东德的啤酒尝起来简直和马尿没什么区别。”  
弗拉基米尔听着唐纳德絮絮叨叨抱怨，忍不住莞尔。  
电影才开始，黑白的银幕投射出的灯光让他们无所遁形。弗拉基米尔很喜欢看电影，他之所以选择成为特工正是因为年轻时被《剑与盾》里的英雄所吸引，但随着年岁增长，他才渐渐明白，电影里的世界是经过夸张和艺术改造的世界，现实远远比电影还要荒诞不经。  
做间谍真是劳心伤神，说不好还会搭上自己。  
电影切换到男女主亲吻的镜头，唐纳德扭过脸盯着他看，忽然凑过来，再次亲了他。  
这次弗拉基米尔没推开，任由他像对待女人一般粗鲁而莽撞在他嘴唇周围打转，因为熬夜，他冒出了胡子，就这样和他相互纠缠，刺痛彼此。  
他在忍耐，他在沉默。  
弗拉基米尔没有说话，他的沉默太暧昧，唐纳德靠近，像餍足的猫漫不经心用它的尾巴蹭着他的手心。  
“我没觉得我们之间的关系好到要用勃日列涅夫之吻。”  
“可是你没有推开，这代表什么？”美国人搂住了他的脖子，借着酒劲靠在他的肩膀上，柔软的嘴唇擦过了他的脖颈。  
唐纳德的手探进他的衬衫，弗拉基米尔的呼吸随着唐纳德的挑逗粗重起来。  
“我们都是俗人，没关系，忠于自己的欲望就好。”他看到了他眼睛里的颓唐，里面曾装满了不可一世，即使在狂欢中也带着玩世不恭的清醒，现在唯有可悲的迷惘。  
唐纳德在他心目中模糊的形象渐渐清晰起来，他就像保尔在火车站台见到的可恨又可悲的冬妮娅，被资本所腐蚀，渐渐面目全非。  
他不能确定这不是所谓的爱，他不想去深入了解，他只想拥抱，抚摸他，和他做/爱，他只想品尝禁忌，仅此而已。  
唐纳德擅长遗忘和更换记忆，他会成为他的历史，被遗忘在任何一个角落。  
来吧，没关系。  
他只是把你当成闲暇时的调味剂。  
来吧，忘记道德约束的放纵，享受用马克杯就可以装满的廉价愉悦感就好。  
财富会腐蚀人性，他贪婪而好色。  
他已成罪恶本身。

这世界上真的有恶魔吗？有，就藏在人心里。  
罪恶的种子早已种下，只要环境温暖适宜生长，枝丫蔓延交错，从身体里破土而出，扎破皮肤，然后变得面目全非。  
“我的孩子，你想忏悔什么？”弗拉基米尔的头颅从高耸的肩膀中抬起，神父慈祥的目光让他感到放松。  
他应该忏悔，但他忘不了唐纳德，也不知如何将心事诉说。  
弗拉基米尔脑海里想起唐纳德故作悲悯的模样，还有唐纳德的汗水和呻//吟。  
他一遍又一遍索/取，拥抱另一具和自己结构相同的身/体。唐纳德比他高，他占有他的同时也被他的身/体所覆盖，他是不知餍足的饕餮客，明知河豚有毒，却还是忍不住想要去品尝致命的绝味。  
不可说，不可说。

尾声  
已经不再年轻的唐纳德，现在应该称呼他为总统先生——有着赘肉和皱纹，他喜欢性，喜欢美女，向往权利。他疯狂，博人眼球备受争议，在疯狂放纵中度过了一个又一个年头，他看着他第二任妻子长出白发，用化妆品也无法掩盖住日渐暗淡的，像是提醒他青春不再。  
但他拥有了他最想要的东西，权利，女人，金钱。他是美国总统，是亿万富翁，他举办世界小姐比赛，世界上最美的女人他都见过，他拥有世界上最好的一切，他的胜利无人能及。  
他继续浑浊地因势而变，如同被控制的行尸走肉。  
和曾经在东德上过床的对手握手言和，不提过往。  
他从对方眼睛里看到同样的疲倦，他不知道这些年对方发生了什么，只能从只言片语里拼凑出他未曾参与过的过往。  
神坛上是光环和掌声，神坛下是谩骂和诋毁。  
他们站在金字塔间，高高在上，孤家寡人，共同品尝只有彼此才能明白的心酸。  
然后举杯，可乐和保温杯碰撞，将隐秘的默契定格在媒体的镜头中。  
咔嚓。

End


End file.
